The California State University Los Angeles (Cal State LA) MBRS RISE project has been very successful in developing the careers of talented minority students who have continued into PhD. In the last funding period 39 RISE MS-to-PhD and 18 RISE Undergraduate Scholars began PhD studies. During the period since last review 33 Cal State LA RISE alumni completed the PhD. We propose to develop a training project for 30 MS students and 20 undergraduates to continue this very successful effort that is making a significant impact on the entry of minority group members into biomedical and behavioral research careers. We propose a program of developmental activities for undergraduates and for masters of science graduate students. Objectives are that at least 70% of the participating RISE Undergraduate Scholars and 80% of the MS-to-PhD graduate students will enroll in strong PhD programs. Furthermore at least 80% will complete the PhD. The Program will involve 20 undergraduates and 30 master students each year in activities appropriate to their level and includes: a solid science curriculum enhanced by a program of deliberate co-curricular activities, including: strong opportunities for research participation at Cal State LA and other institutions; participation in special workshops and courses; careful academic and career advisement; networking through the deliberate interaction of the RISE students with science faculty and other successful Cal State LA science students; and participation in a biomedical sciences seminar series. The program is designed for students to develop solid skills in the sciences and the English language to support high academic achievement in demanding undergraduate and masters programs and into the PhD. Student development activities involve collaboration between Cal State LA, UCLA, UC Irvine, UC Riverside, UC San Diego, UC Santa Barbara, the City of Hope, Caltech and the University of Southern California. RISE Scholars will be realistically motivated to pursue careers in the biomedical sciences through interaction with academic and industrial biomedical scientists and participation in solid research experiences; they will be prepared for competitive for positions in top research doctoral programs; and that they are well- prepared for the transition from undergraduates and masters students to successful PhD students. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project will develop considerable minority talent, broadening the diversity of intellectual perspectives available to participate in solving te nation's biomedical research problems. The relevance of the proposed project to the mission of the National Institutes of General Medical Sciences and its Minority Opportunities in Research Division is that the Cal State LA RISE program will significantly increase the participation by underrepresented minority group members in biomedical and behavioral research careers.